Problem: Let $f(x) = 6x^{2}+9x-6$. Where does this function intersect the x-axis (i.e. what are the roots or zeroes of $f(x)$ )?
The function intersects the x-axis when $f(x) = 0$ , so you need to solve the equation: $6x^{2}+9x-6 = 0$ Use the quadratic formula to solve $ax^2 + bx + c = 0$ $x = \dfrac{-b \pm \sqrt{b^2 - 4ac}}{2a}$ $a = 6, b = 9, c = -6$ $ x = \dfrac{-9 \pm \sqrt{9^{2} - 4 \cdot 6 \cdot -6}}{2 \cdot 6}$ $ x = \dfrac{-9 \pm \sqrt{225}}{12}$ $ x = \dfrac{-9 \pm 15}{12}$ $x =\frac{1}{2},-2$